Lurk
by Ashes 'nd Pearls
Summary: It started with blood, and they'd make sure it ended in blood as well- she might be free, but she sure as hell wasn't safe. [Bonnie/Kai]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lurk**

**Pairing: Bonkai, hints of Bamon. **

**Word Count: 1381**

**Warning: Uh, nothing at the moment. (That's a surprise).**

**AN: This is a little, teeny, tiny prologue before I start smacking the big stuff in your face. This is probably the only story which I genuinely have a plot written out for- at least three chapters. After that, I'm winging it, just thought I'd let you know. But yes, _bonkai_, it's a disease, that I'm loving. This actually fits in with the recent stabby incident, so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaiming.**

* * *

><p>"I did what I had to do to survive."<p>

That was the phrase which rolled off her tongue 9 times out of 10, as soon as her feet sunk back into her own reality and she watched his blur fade into the distance, to justify herself and her fresher scars. They were all brimming with questions she didn't want to answer, but then again nothing could be a secret within their group. Damon was the only one which let her have her distance, but even that couldn't last forever. His guilt would come knocking, drive him mad not knowing what she'd gone through after saving him. After she'd forced his hand and sent him back into the arms of a girl who had chosen to forget him.

Drinking was something that Old Bonnie didn't do often enough in Caroline's opinion, but nowadays she couldn't go without a glass to get her through the days and numb whatever pain she was going through. Not that Caroline didn't try to needle it out of her, slowly prying and hoping the dam would burst like it usually would but as soon as she lifted the lid- it snapped shut once again, with a thousand more locks than before.

"You know," His voice carried through the bar, as he took the stool next to her whilst she simply stared into space. "Someone would think you're avoiding me."

Damon motioned the bartender over, ordering his own drink before her let his eyes wander to the witch. More specifically lingering on a particular scar which slid of her throat, thin like a knifes edge that had been slowly dragged across her throat. It had once been immaculate flesh, despite the fact that Damon had sunk his fangs in there once before- but that was all done and dusted in his books. Bonnie was his main concern right now, since he couldn't be with Elena then he might as well worry about his second favourite girl. The same which swirled her glass before knocking back the amber liquid like a pro- it made him wonder who taught her how to handle her booze, because before all of this she'd been the lightest weight of them all.

"Someone should take a hint." Bonnie snarked back, the empty glass clinking as she dropped it back onto the bar and easily had another one placed in front of her in a matter of seconds.

"They're worried about you," Damon carried on, watching as her shoulders stiffened ever so slightly and her lips pursed, "All of them."

"And you, are _you_ worried about me Damon?" Bonnie asked coolly, clasping her new glass but simply lifting it. She'd been at this for a few hours, drinking and thinking, hoping that her liver would fail on her or she'd be so drunk she'd finally black out. Instead she stared at the amber liquid in the bottom of her glass, wondering how many she'd had.

"I dunno, _is_ there something to worry about, other than your sudden hatred for your liver?" Damon asked, all jokes and smirks but Bonnie could see the real question in his eyes. How serious he actually was, how seriously she'd been worrying everyone for _Damon_ to actually be concerned for her. Sometimes she liked to think it was the time they spent together in 1994, sometimes the thought that they could have been friends, and then sometimes she woke up screaming because of nightmares where Damon was the star.

"No, just trying to get my head around things again," Bonnie said quietly, lies rolled off her tongue easier and they didn't taste so bitter anymore. "Just give me a week or two and I'll be fine."

_In a week or two, she could be dead._

But they didn't need to know that, all they'd think was that she left Mystic Falls for good and her communication immediately dropped. That she didn't want to talk to them. That she was alive and she was free. They'd fallen for it once before, why would this time be any different? Death was becoming a prominent figure in her life, more reliable than her parents had been during her youth, than her friends, than every relationship in her life.

Jeremy had heard of her miraculous resurrection, had been over to Caroline's within matter of minutes and everyone had presumed everything would fall back into how it had once been. Maybe Bonnie was sick of it though? Maybe it had been the faint wisp of womens perfume that clung to him? Had he even tried to bring her back or simply delved back into sleeping around? Did she have any right to be angry with him whatsoever?

Damon watched her brow pull together angrily as she stared into her glass before she knocked it back once again, though this time when she slammed it down, her other hand came down with a wad of dollar bills. Finally done for the day, and pleasantly numb, she waved goodbye to the bartender and slid of her stool- walking away without a stumble in her step and her head held high. She was Bonnie Bennett, and she didn't _do_ drunk. It simply wasn't done.

So she would walk a certain distance from the bar before pulling out her phone and calling a cab, giving him directions to Caroline's new home where she was staying at the moment. Magic didn't work in Mystic Falls, not that Bonnie had her magic back yet- it'd take a while before she'd be able to channel it all out of her beloved Ms. Cuddles... if Damon ever returned it, that is.

If Caroline had a problem with the stench of whiskey on her breath when she walked in, then the blonde had enough tact to not mention it, simply saying that she changed the sheets on her bed. All the better for Bonnie as she crawled into her bed fully clothed, the scent of fresh cotton and the comfort knowing she was safer sending her to sleep within a matter of seconds.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah," Caroline murmured as she shut the door, walking down the stairs silently as she let her best friend snooze away in the comfort of her bed. Knowing that when she woke up, the hangover she'd have would be _killer_.

"There's something she's not telling us."

"Gee Damon, what _possibly_ gave you that idea?" Caroline drawled, rolling her eyes as she tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder, pottering around the kitchen absentmindedly. It wasn't like she was enjoying this, all Bonnie ever seemed to do was mope and drink. It was like Damon after he'd found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, or what she'd heard he was like. Some part of her screamed to confront Bonnie, to not let up until she knew what was wrong with her best friend and until she could fix it, and another part whispered for her to leave her be, to let her mourn and cope.

"Less of the sass, blondie," Damon huffed, and Caroline could practically see his lips tug into a sneer. "If it was a danger to all of us-"

"The Bonnie would have said something," Caroline insisted, ear perking slightly as she heard her simply roll over in her sleep.

"Then it's a danger to _her_."

The blonde sighed heavily, _this is martyr shit was getting __**old**_.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was really short but next chapter will be up soon. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Lurk**

**Pairing: Bonkai**

**Word Count: 1717**

**AN: **Kai! My baby, my psychotic, nonredeemable, murdering baby. I know some people are going to try to justify you with years of abuse, but in reality he's just a psycho. You murder who you want, I'm just gonna enjoy your character. But yes, I left some little hints about what Bonnie actually _did_ to survive in this chapter. I think they're subtle, they're probably not though and somebody will probably guess and ruin it for everyone.****

****Kai setting Elena on fire= My Sexual Orientation. ****

****Disclaiming.****

* * *

><p>He remembered the taste of her lips.<p>

Remembered seeing her petite back as she stood in front of her dresser, rummaging through a drawer and not hearing him as he opened the door- her room, unlike his, was littered with the odd personal memento, a few cheer-leading trophies, a few gymnastic ribbons and a thousand or so pictures. She'd always worn a particular perfume, the entire time they'd been trapped in 1994, that he'd once overheard her tell Damon that it had been her Grams. He'd walked up behind her, close enough to feet the heat of her skin and see the wrinkle between her eyebrows as she continued to look through her drawer.

"Y'know," His voice came out of nowhere, his arm slipping over her shoulder to fiddle with on of her Cheer leading trophy, almost giving her a heart attack. "I imagined your bedroom a lot different."

Spinning around, she stared up into his hungry gaze.

"What're you doing he-" His lips promptly shut her up, slanting against hers even as she bit down into his lower lip until her mouth filled with his coppery taste. They still didn't stop though, heads moving to accommodate the brutal kiss, her hands coming up to clutch the sides of his face whilst his rested on her waist; slowly backing her up against the dresser which rattled with the numerous ornaments and trophies. Her hands slipped from his cheeks, nails dragging down the side of his neck and down his back, the faint sting as he felt the red welts fill with blood only made him moan into her mouth, as she stood up on her toes which he drowned in the sweet scent of her vanilla perfume.

His hands slid down from her waist, groping her thighs shamelessly as he pulled her up to sit on top of her dresser- enticing her to wrap her legs around his waist whilst their lips never parted. It was _her_ quiet moan which almost did him in, his hand shoving up her shirt simply to feel the smooth skin of stomach and run his fingertips over the scar of where he'd hit her with an arrow. His lips pulled away from hers, sliding down the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Did you really think you could leave me in that hellhole?" He heard her whisper.

And that was when he woke up, staring at the stained ceiling.

The motel he'd checked into was kinda shitty, not the best in hygiene and it wasn't like he couldn't actually afford better lodgings. He'd raided plenty of tills and ATMs back in his prison, enough to set him up for life, a life he'd been desperate for ever since they locked him away in that stupid dimension. But he couldn't go to the big posh places, the Gemini Coven were probably on top form at the moment- probably hunting him down, wondering when he'd be back to slit open their throats and bathe in their blood. And the answer was _soon_, not soon enough but he'd get what he wanted. He always did, and Bonnie _friggin_' Bennett was proof of that.

Sighing to himself, the sheets clung to his sweat laden skin and literally peeled off of him as he stumbled to the grubby shower.

Everything was different, clothes, the people, the music- it made his head swim in more ways than one. The spray of cold water did nothing for him though, even as he stumbled out again with a towel wrapped around his hips- he glared at the mirror. There was a faint scar running across his neck where a witch from a month ago tried to slit his throat, there was one where Bonnie'd stabbed him with a pen, then there were thousands of little silver scars where she'd pelted him with broken glass. That, on top of the faded ones from his fathers belt?

In the end, he hadn't gone back to his family home- he couldn't do that _just _yet. No, he needed his strength for that. Which was why there were two dead witches on the motel floor- you'd be surprised at the Witch population in Las Vegas, Nevada. Which was where he decided to go. No one really cared if someone went missing, people just assumed it was a deal went bad. Covens congregated here, with the massive amount of people- it was easy for them to cheat with a little flick of magic. And yet, only one witch haunted him. He'd killed plenty of witches, but what he'd done to Bonnie Bennett? That was a whole other level.

The faint pounding in his head reminded him of a hangover, yet he didn't have a drop to drink last night.

He'd put it down to the massive influx of power from the corpses on the floor.

* * *

><p>"So, what?" Caroline mumbled, popping a grape into her mouth as she stared at the teddy sat on her table. "You just channel your juju for Ms. Cuddles and wham-bam! You're a witch again?"<p>

"Did I mention how much I missed you?" Bonnie asked, glancing up from her bear to smile at the blonde whilst she put more of her fruit-salad into her mouth.

"Love you," Caroline mumbled around her mouthful.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Damon sounded, after sitting there silently and obediently for a good twenty minutes, they knew his good behavior couldn't last forever. Even he was surprised about his own good behavior, though it was probably something to do with Caroline's promise of finally bringing out his bottle of bourbon after she'd hidden it from him. He had a good bet that it was hidden under the floorboards.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, clutching Ms. Cuddles with a sigh- "Here we go."

Caroline and Damon were silent as they watched her, heartbeat steady, breathing normal, and then the air all of sudden seemed to get heavier. Like there was an invisible weight resting on their shoulders as Bonnie's lips moved, her fingernails digging deeper into the soft fabric of the bear and her brow puckering whilst sweat beaded. The only thing that Damon could compare it to, was static, like if he touched Bonnie at that moment he'd be shocked by a crackle of magic. As soon as the weight was there, it was gone.

Bonnie pulled away from the bear, cracking one eye open tentatively.

"Well, did it work?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"Only one way to find out," Bonnie mumbled, closing her eyes once again- seconds later, the fire roared to life in the background, the lights flickered and both Caroline and Damon flinched. It was a collective sigh of relief, she felt whole once again, she didn't feel so defenseless without her made a wide grin stretch across her lips, but she didn't dare open her eyes in case it was just another dream.

A gleeful laugh escaped Caroline's lips as soon as the ringing stopped in her ears, she couldn't help but clap her hands, just so happy for things to be turning around for Bonnie- she had her magic back, she was out of that hellhole.

"Great, more aneurysms." Damon muttered, a faint smile tugging his lips despite the fact he rolled his eyes.

"Only if you annoy me," Bonnie stated, opening her eyes and hiking her eyebrows. "which you do 90% of the time."

The two sneered at one another playfully.

Then there was a moments silence, as Caroline and Damon side-eyed one another and Bonnie remained oblivious to it; her eyes were drawn to the flickering flames that ate away at the logs. Fire, she'd always loved it and it had always loved her, glimpses of her Expression days were brought to mind as she remembered waking up having set fire to the bed. Maybe she loved fire a little too much. Her attention was snatched away though when Caroline reached across the table to clasp her hand, the blondes palm warm with her morning dose of caffeine.

"You've got your magic back, I know these few weeks have been hard on you," Caroline said quietly, her voice almost a whisper as she looked concernedly at her best friend. "But now it's back-"

"-What blondie is trying to say is, cut it with the doom and gloom, tell us what's going on." Damon snapped, rolling his shoulders as Caroline's glare locked onto him, almost as if to say '_Well, you were taking too damn long_'. Bonnie blinked, it wasn't as if she'd been subtle about it but it wasn't like them... to actually _notice_.

Gnawing her bottom lip, her fingertips skidded across the long thin scar which ran across her jugular.

"It's a long story," Bonnie paused, her eyes darting to Damon in particular as he watched her movement. "And you're not gonna like it."

"Try me." Was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that's not as long as I'd like it to be, but at the moment I've lost all writing-mumbo-jumbo and this is the best I can do. I think I'd rather do it in short bursts, maybe they'll get longer when I have the inspiration to do so. I dunno. Hope you like it. If you can guess how Bonnie got out of 1994, I will either be impressed (Or remember that I'm not as sly as I think I am, probably the latter).<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Lurk**

**Pairing: Bonkai, and maybe a side of Carenzo?**

**Word Count: 2024**

**AN: This is where I really got into it, I don't know what happened but everything seemed to click into place when I started writing this and suddenly I just couldn't stop. My Baroline feelings are playing up again, simply _pissed_ that Caroline wasn't part of the rescue mission, I know Candice was on her honeymoon, and she deserves to have her honeymoon..._ but Caroline_, you know what I'm saying? ****Hm, Kai in his more modern clothes are really getting to me- _the gum, hide and seek with Liv._ ****It's all too much.**

**Btw whoever keeps sending me these lovely anon messages about my bonkai, keep doing it, I love u so much Nonnie! Thank you for all the support on this.**

**Disclaiming****.**

* * *

><p>"All I need is the blood of a Bennett Witch,"<p>

Then he stabbed her...

_Again_.

She'd gripped his wrist tightly and watched the smirk curl at the corners of his lips- the face of evil was always attractive, something she'd noticed when fighting against these kind of people. First there was Klaus, then there was Elijah, the entire Mikaelson family really, Silas wasn't something to knock, not that she'd ever tell Stefan that, and now Kai? It was kind of unfair. A lot of things about Bonnie's life was unfair though, and it'd take too long for her to make a list of them all but if they _were _listed, chronologically or alphabetically? And here, here she had a knife thrust into her chest, just a centimetre higher than where he'd first got her with that fucking arrow.

And it hurt like a bitch.

Magical wounds always did, because a knife could tear and slice skin but magic singed the edges- it _burnt_ her insides with a crackling heat which made a gasp fly from her lips. Her nails sunk into his flesh, tearing at the thin flesh around his wrist, and quickly she thought, that was all she'd been doing; like time had slowed and her thoughts were going a mile a minute- _she was going to die if she didn't do something_, a knife would be how Bonnie Bennett died. How pathetic.

She could survive The Hybrid, The Original Family, Silas, she survived _Mystic Falls_, but now a measly little knife a psychopath wielded could take her down. Damon would take the piss if this is how she was brought down.

Instantly her lips flapped but nothing came out, a bare whisper but her brain knew the incantation.

Her blood dribbled down the knife and over the handle, slipping down his fingers like rubies until they met the deep grooves she made with her fingernails- their blood intermingling as she fed off the crackle of magic. The faint sizzle made as it stayed lodged in her chest was the only indication it had worked, and then, it was all over. Pulling back, she wondered- _why didn't _he_ have a wound in his chest?_ And that was her only thought as he left her on the grass in her bloodstained shirt, the only thing left for her was his pager;

_I Lied_.

"You _linked_ yourself to him!"

Bonnie blinked, coming out of her daze as she registered Damon's _fury, _she was lucky that he was only a vampire because if he was a witch then a fire would have broken out; smoke would have poured out of his nose, all of the vases in the room would have shattered, windows shaking, earth quaking, _that_ was how angry Damon was at this point. To be fair, Caroline looked rather stricken at this point too and would probably have keeled over into a dead faint had it not been for, y'know, being a vampire. The way Damon's hands slammed onto the table made the glasses crash, one shattering as it rolled off right of the edge of the table and Caroline was still too stunned to bother catching it; the veins around his usually ice blue eyes were puckered, and there was no baby blue in sight, just the sickening black taint of vampirism.

"You're _still _linked to him!" He bellowed, snarling with his fangs curling over this bottom lip ever so slightly. And at this point, Bonnie's temper was beginning to stir like heat flooding through her veins. "How stupi-"

"_Stupid!?_ So what was I supposed to do, Damon!? Let him stab me!? Let him get away,_with_ the ascendant!?" Bonnie screeched, standing up and making the chair topple with the force it was shoved back. Caroline silently watching the argument, her jaw slightly dropped. The fireplace roared loudly, flames growing till they were practically crawling out of the tiny hearth Caroline had in the dining room. "Wait for you to come and save me!? I told you, I did what I had to do!"

"You had to link yourself to a psycho!?" Damon asked incredulously, his hands leaving the table to run through his hair and grip it tightly at his scalp. There was a tiny whine of frustration, and the fire slowly simmered until there was only embers left, something Caroline was appreciative of because she really didn't want her new house burnt to the ground. Sighing loudly, Damon released his dark locks and clenched his fists mid-air. "Just tell me you can unlink yourself from him."

Bonnie remained silent.

"_Bonnie_, tell me you can unlink yourself from him."

"I can't-" Damon looked ready to explode at this point. "At the moment."

Caroline was the one which picked up on the last three words as Damon continued his temper tantrum, the two of them watching as the older vampire kicked over his chair and stormed out of the house without a second glance back. They both knew he'd be back in a couple of hours, probably drink until he couldn't see straight and sober himself up before coming back to hear the rest of the story. But for know, it was just Caroline and Bonnie. How the blonde preferred it if she was honest, because lets face it, she'd never been that good at sharing and sharing Bonnie was simply the worst.

"That went well," Caroline said, blinking owlishly as her eyes darted to Bonnie, who picked up her chair and sat back down. "You're okay though? Like, no major injuries because of the link? Nothing mega-bad at this point?"

"Well, a witch tried to slit his throat at some point-" Bonnie said, her fingers skittering light over the thin scar which ran over her neck. "But, other than that, he hasn't died."

"It's a good thing, _not being linked to the psycho_, but y'know, not getting hurt," Caroline said, rolling her eyes whilst her hand slid over to hold Bonnie's. "Now tell me what you meant, you can't unlink yourself, _at the moment_?"

"To do that, I need his blood. His specifically," Bonnie told her, hand quivering slightly. "no substitutions, I know he had a twin but she won't work."

"So?" Caroline rolled her shoulders easily, reaching over to pop another grape in her mouth that had been forgotten in all the _excitement_. "We just get him here, pin him down, get some blood. Simples."

Bonnie shook her head "-Care, this guy... he, he's _crazy_. Like full on crazy. I thought _Shane_ was crazy, uh-uh, in comparison to Kai- he was just a devoted little puppy."

"And we handled Shane, we handled friggin' _Silas- _some better than others," Caroline flashed a grin in Bonnie's direction, already having heard from Enzo about the whole 'Bygones' thing. Something she would have given her right boob to see, and her right boob was the nicer one, so that meant she definitely meant it. "What's one little jumped up wizard?"

"Have you been watching Harry Potter again?" Bonnie asked, frowning at the blonde though trying to repress her smile.

"They fucking killed of Sirius, I'm _still _pissed off!" Caroline huffed, waving her freehand about wildly before pointing a finger at Bonnie. "No changing the subject, how long do you think you can stay linked to him? A few weeks? A month? The _rest of your life_?"

"Actually," Bonnie winced, grinning guiltily. "There's another problem."

Caroline paused, staring blankly at her- "If you tell me that after a certain amount of time, it's permanent-"

"No!" Bonnie denied, nose wrinkled as she laughed before coughing awkwardly. "Nothing like _that_."

"Then what is it?" Caroline asked, calming down just a little bit whilst slightly distracted by the chip in her nail colour. It was a really nice dark red too, the kind which would suit Bonnie and preciesly the reason Caroline chose it. It was nice just to have her back, in the room, breathing. To be honest, the whole thing about getting Bonnie's powers back was totally irrelevant, the only reason she was supporting it was because it was important to _Bonnie_. So help her, if people reverted back to asking her bestie for favours pulled out of a freakin' hat, then she'd seriously blow a gasket.

"-ill me." Bonnie flashed an angelically innocent grin, watching Caroline's eyes refocus.

"I'm sorry," Caroline murmured, almost coyly with a flutter of her eyelashes and the most sincere smile she could muster at this point. "_What_, was that?"

"I, uh, may have said something about Kai's father, who did the spell, knowing that the spells broken," Bonnie admitted, gnawing on her lip nervously and looking everywhere _but_ Caroline. "And if he finds out we're linked, then there's the slight, teeny-tiny, completely possible chance of him coming to kill me, so he can kill his son."

Bonnie finished with a massive grin, squeezing Caroline's hand lightly- "Have I told you 'I love you' today?"

Caroline simply shook off her hand and walked out of the room, coming back in with a huge bottle of vodka and multiple shot glasses.

"No wonder you were drinking all the time," She muttered.

* * *

><p>It was like a hit of ecstasy.<p>

His entire world blurred right before his eyes in a mass of colors, tinwkling lights and it was all because of this surge of pure power; it literally knocked him off of his feet and left him laid there next to his car at some shitty gas station he'd pulled over at. Already making his way to a different city because Las Vegas just didn't do it for him anymore, he'd heard New Orleans was looking like a fun place to be. Still, he was laid out like an inch away from his car tires- staring at the sky with a mad grin stretching his lips as he waited the surge to finally calm down.

Lightheaded, fuzzy, he felt on top of the world and as soon as it came, it went.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Some old bat asked him, leaning over to check if he was okay- having simply seen him drop to the floor.

"Great, you?" Kai asked breathlessly, eyes sparkling.

The woman looked at him oddly for a second before holding out her hand to help him up, Kai could practically hear her bones creak as he was helped up. She walked away him as soon as he was steady on his feet- there was the fleeting thought, little whimsy of making her head pop like a balloon. It _was_ his favourite spell and right now he was on a power high. No, now he was curious, now he had that niggling sensation in the back of his head as fire suddenly surged through his veins like lava- and all he could feel was anger.

It followed him as he got into his new car, as he slammed the door behind him and took a glance at the map he'd been using to mark out big places he'd wanted to go to.

Something was wrong with him- and he had a good bet that somebody in _Mystic Falls_ had the answer to it.

* * *

><p><strong>I really love this chapter.<strong>


End file.
